The Vampire Hunter's daughter!
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: The window breaker. The trouble maker. The risk taker. The outsider. The vampire hunter's daughter. some how it always came back to that.
1. Chapter 1

Yo all,

I'm back with another Vampire AU! I forget if I had a dream, or read a poem (probably a dream!) that went something to the tune of this (I have a lot of reoccurring dreams were I get into really bad situations but some how manage to get out of them).

oh! BTW:

Miranda: Texas  
>Alejandro: Mexico<br>Flora: Florida

also, I never really made the setting very clear: they're in a small town in West Texas (not to be confused with the little town _of _West, Texas witch has one hell of a wonderful Eastern European bakery if you should ever find yourself in the area) pretty close to the boarder, right after WWI, the stock market just crashed, so the depression hasn't quite made it to the south yet and everyone's still doing pretty well, but the dust bowls right around the corner!

* * *

><p>Like it? review it!<p>

Kinda like it? review it!

wanna know the name of that bakery? review it!

hate it? I'm giving you an open invitation to flame!

* * *

><p><em>we can't be oblivious, we are not ignorant<br>blood in our hearts and blood on our hands  
>we're human<br>we reason  
>we're breathing<br>protecting the living and dying  
>surviving, we're trying<br>to breed in safety  
>come home safely<br>Mercy screams her violent love  
>Justice or Mercy?<br>Justice or Mercy?  
><em>_The dept of us created for  
>Justice or Mercy?<em>

They had always been told never to go in that house. The really old Victorian mansion on the end of the lane, that sat high on a hill far back from the road that no one ever came out of or went in yet at night there was always a soft glow of light from the windows. The neighborhood kids said it was haunted. Their father told them it was structurally unstable, and condemned for demolition ant there were probably homeless people and crack heads taking shelter in the abandoned building.

But at the reckless age of 12 Miranda Fernandez Carriedo didn't care, curiously had gotten the best of her, and against her twin brother's protest she had decided she was going to find out what was really in that house!

So she pulled on the old thick leather jacket that had belonged to her grandfather, armed herself with an old crow bar, and took one of the walky-talkies, giving her brother and older sister (who had also tried to talk her youngest sibling out of her foolish ambitions, but in truth was extremely curious herself) strict instructions to run and get help if she didn't answer, and struggled over the 6-foot wall.

She fell into the over grown and dieing garden, rampant with weeds that had killed and consumed almost everything. She stepped cautiously over the roots of hundred-year-old roots, her brown eyes wide with wonder, she had never been in such a place, it was so green and old and amazing. She wasn't sure why, but she liked it!

She continued until she got to the tall ghostly mansion she stood on the front door and stared at it for a while, imagining what it was in it's glory days. She pulled the walky-talky out and checked in with her brother, before looking for a way in. all the doors and windows were locked, she sat and thought for a while getting slightly frustrated, then she had an idea.

* * *

><p>Arthur inspected the fractured glass that lay scattered across the carpet of the library, what ever had done it was out of sight by now, but it left behind a familiar and terrifying sent. He listened hard, but couldn't even here it breathing, it had apparently been trained very well! But in made no since, they hadn't done anything wrong- or at least they hadn't gotten caught!- they shouldn't be coming after them!<p>

Suddenly he was alerted to another presents more powerful than his own, he turned to see Francis standing in the door way.

"It's lose in the house!" Arthur explained. "I think if we split up we can-"

Francis held his hand up to silence the other, "Non! I put the boys in the sitting room, go to them, and don't leave until I come to get you!"

"No! With all do respect I can take care of myself-" Suddenly Francis was right in front of him, he grabbed the shorted blond roughly by the shoulders and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"If this thing is as strong as I think it is, then the children don't stand a chance against it, I need you to protect them!" Francis whispered against his partners lips. "Now go!"

* * *

><p>FACE AU BTW!<p>

* * *

><p>"So how'd you get in?" Alejandro asked as he and Flora huddled around the walky-talky.<p>

"How did who get into what?" the two jumped at the sound of their father's voice.

"Um…" Flora stuttered, she knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble. As the oldest it was supposed to be he job to keep the younger two out of harms way!

"Well?" Antonio replied crossing his arms over his chest "I'm waiting!"

"I broke a window!" a soft feminine voice echoed through the static of the walky-talky.

Alejandro yelped and dropped the device. "Miranda went into the hunted house!" he cried unable to keep the secret.

"Tell me you're joking!" Antonio replied, looking at his oldest child who was doing her very best to avoid eye contact. She shook her head. At that point the Spaniard went into full mother bear mode "Go home and stay there!" he hissed, "I'll deal with you later!"

He then ran full steam towards the house on the hill determined to save his youngest child from what ever terror lurked within the house!

* * *

><p>"Miranda, you've gotta get out of there! Daddy knows!" Alejandro warned.<p>

Miranda ignored his warning, determined to find out why exactly nobody wanted to go in this house before her father got there to punish her! She found the place strange, the out side was dilapidated and over grown, but on the inside it was well kept and clean, there wasn't a spec of dust on the ground!

"Well, you're defiantly _not _what I was expecting!" a smooth French voice murmured, She jumped and swung her crow bar at the apparition behind her. That proved ineffective however when the Frenchman grabbed the crow bar and wrenched it out of her hands in one fluid motion. "Come now, chere, you _have_ to know that's not going to work!" he laughed, pushing her to the ground. "Now who brought you here?"

"What?" Miranda replied utterly confused and frankly terrified, her large brown eyes shown with tears.

"Go on, tell me were your master is, and _maybe _I'll kill you quickly!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Miranda whined trying to craw backwards, away from the scary man, but he stepped on her long black hair, pinning her to the ground.

"You're Master! The person who trained you to walk so silently, and breath quietly!" Francis hissed. "I won't have your kind threatening my family!"

"What's wrong with you?" Miranda cried, "I was just curious about why I wasn't allowed in the house! I didn't mean to scare you! I'll leave and never come back! I promise!"

"nice try!" he laughed, he reached down, grabbed a hand full of her hair, and pulled her to her feet "But I'm not buying your act! And if you won't tell me anything then maybe I can draw your master with your howls of pain!"

"P-please don't hurt me!" she was physically trembling, her lips quivered, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'll leave!"

Francis flinched at the display of raw and humiliating fear… maybe it was possible for her to _just _be a normal teenager… but then again, if a hunter actually _did _get a hold of her and helped her to hone her raw talent into actual skill, she would be the biggest threat to his kind since Van Helsing! And he really couldn't have that!

"Sorry, chere!" he whispered grabbing the collar of her jacket and ripping off of her like it was a piece of tissue paper and not a sturdy leather winter jacket that had lived through the Great War! "You're too dangerous!"

"W-what?"

Suddenly there was a loud splitting sound like splintering wood. Francis didn't go to investigate however he simply smiled rather smugly. "Make another move and I kill the girl!" he replied. He spun around, making Miranda trip, but he hauled her back to her feet before she knew what happened. She gasped as her eyes fell upon her father standing in the middle of the hall holding a big ass axe poised to attack. "I thought we had an agreement, Antonio! We didn't disturb the town, and you stayed away from our children!"

"She doesn't know what you are! Trust me, she meant you _no _harm!" Antonio hissed. "Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't! ignorant or not, she's still violated our agreement! Francis said in a sing sound voice, "I'm afraid you wouldn't take me seriously anymore if I didn't punish her!"

"If you kill her, I'll kill you!"

"Well, that puts us in an interesting position doesn't it?" Francis laughed. "I'd really like to see you try, actually!" He gave Miranda's hair a hard tug forcing her to expose her neck to him. "Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of giving her back!" he licked her from the edge of her collar bone to her ear making her scream out of fear "I bet you taste delicious!"

"Daddy!" Miranda cried. "What is this guy?"

"_Daddy_?" "Francis laughed, this did complicate things a _little _bit. "Ah, So that's why you're so intent on keeping this one alive! I understand…" now, Francis was _not_ on to empathize with mortals, especially not mortals like those two, but he was also a father himself, and he could defiantly understand how distressing it would be to see one of his beloved children in the grasp of a monster such as himself! "I'll make you a deal, Hunter, I get to keep the little one-" Antonio opened his mouth in protest "_But _I won't kill her, and I'll leave the towns people alone, as long as you, and any other hunters you might happen to run into, promise to stay away from my home and my family"

The Spaniard gritted his teeth. He didn't really have any other choice did he?

"If we should decide to leave or for some reason fail to uphold our end of the agreement, then naturally I'll return her to you!" Francis replied.

"Are you going to hurt the people in the town if I don't stay with you?" Miranda said, her voice quiet and weak.

"Some of them!" Francis replied sweetly as if he was talking to his own child.

"And you promise not to hurt my daddy if I stay with you?"

"That's right, chere!"

Miranda swallowed hard. "I'll stay!"

"Miranda!" Antonio cried. "You don't-"

"I believe the girl has made her choice, it's time to make good on your end of the deal!" Francis interrupted, shooing the Spaniard away.

"I love you, Nina, don't forget that!" Antonio said taking a few steps backward before turning on his heels, he had a hard time taking his eyes off his youngest child, knowing that this was the last time he would ever see her.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Miranda cried a fresh stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Francis leaned down and bit Miranda on the crook of her neck, making the poor girl shriek in agony as for some strange reason her right eye began to burn with an unspeakable pain. She collapsed into the Frenchman's strong arms. 'Shhh… shhh… I know, it hurts, It'll pass, chere!" Francis cooed running her fingers through his hair pressing his lips against the newly formed puncture marks. He kneeled down allowing the girl to rest on the floor, he sat back and simply observed her as she whimpered and twitched in pain. He waited for her to slip into the realm of sleep before he smiled and pushed at strand of ebony hair out of the girl's eyes. "I don't think Arthur is going to like this very much!" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo All!

I wrote this chapter as fast as I could when I wasn't being distracted by my 6 month old niece or my new pokemon game!

oh, um!

Louis- Louisiana

Ian- Scotland

Bridget- Ireland

I think that's it!

BTW thank you for reviewing! I love it!

* * *

><p><em>Honey Honey Honey,<br>You're the death of me  
>Won't stop holding my head down<br>Baby Baby Bady,  
><em>_You never let me  
>You've got a dark heart<br>__You've got a cold kiss _

It was a very sunny day, some who weren't used to the weather might even say blinding. A woman who appeared to in her early twenties, dressed in a grey half tank top and a pair of standard issue army cargo pants, sat on a park bench watching a little league baseball game from afar. She had curly dark hair that reached to her lower back, a straw cowboy hat sat on the top of her head casting a shadow over her aviator sunglasses with a mirror finish. She had a gnarly looking scar on the crook of her neck and a beautifully done lily tattooed to look as it was growing out of the tender pink flesh.

A large black and white Alaskan malamute came bounding up to her and sat at her feet and barked happily. The woman smiled and patted the dog on the head, it had one black eye and one blue eye, this made the woman smile a little more.

* * *

><p>"You weren't quite strong enough to ward off the poison!" Francis explained as Miranda stared into mirror in shock, she hand woken up after having what had been described as a bad fever for two days to find one of her eyes was now an ere bluish grey color. "I'm afraid it's permanent, but it kind of works for you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kida!" a petite girl with silky brown hair and mocha colored skin called out to the dog and he ran to his side. "I'm sorry, was he bothering you?"<p>

"No, not at all!" the woman replied as the dog bounded to her side, her voice was sweet and silky laced in a southern plantation accent.

"Mia, are you okay?" a tall boy with silver hair and pail skin walked over to the girl and clasped her gently around the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"No darling!" Mia replied and the two walked off with the dog tow.

The woman went back to watching the little league game, she could hear the distant sound of cheering as she drifted off into a memory.

* * *

><p>"Basically there are three types of human: those with white magic in their blood like the Druids and the Wiccans, who become vampire hunters, those with black magic in their blood like Satanists and Voodoo Witch Doctors, and finally people with no magic in their blood who are just normal humans!" Louis, one of the three boys who presided in the house, explained as Miranda walked up to home plate (a throw pillow they had taken from a couch in the sitting room and set on the floor in the large ballroom that had no purpose since no one ever came or went.<p>

"So what am I?" Miranda asked raising the bat (a wooden bed post)

"I was getting to that!" Louis said "You have white magic, it's kind of a natural anti-biotic against vampirism- it's why a lot of you grow up to be slayers or hunters!" he threw the baseball, and Miranda swung, a loud crack rang out as she connected to the ball.

Alfred ran and caught it. "Weak!" he replied throwing the ball back to Louis.

Miranda scoffed at him.

"People with black magic in there blood, like Alfred and Mathew-"

"Who?" Miranda replied.

Louis rolled his eyes "His!" he said gesturing to the boy with dirty blond hair playing catcher who waved at her.

"Oh, Hi!" Miranda replied slightly embarrassed.

"As I was saying, people with black magic in there blood are the only one's susceptible to vampirism, a normal person will simply just die," Louis said. "Either way, when you're bitten your eye color chances to the color of your sire"

"Your what?"

"Sire!" Alfred repeated "the vampire who bites you! Yours is Francis, just like me and Mattie!"

"What dose that mean?" Miranda asked.

"Lots of things, but mainly that you become that vampire's property and he or she can do with you what he wants to, you can become anything from a slave to a lover to a child!" Louis replied.

"What about you? Who's your 'Sire'?" Miranda asked Louis who threw the ball again, she hit it and once again Alfred caught it.

Louis scoffed "I'm pure of blood! I don't have a sire, I was born into a lineage!" he said with an air of entitlement. "which brings me to another good point: only pure blood vampires can infect humans! And you can tell there're pure by the aura they give off, I'm sure you'll be able to since it someday!"

"One more strike, little girl, and you're out!" Alfred teased. Louis threw the ball and Miranda hit it with all her might sending it straight threw one of the large, ornate windows that decorated the walls.

The three- I mean four of them stood and stared at the jagged hole in the window for a moment, all of them silent.

"Run." Louis said and they all took off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me young lady!" Arthur hissed "Why is it, WHY IS IT! That you can't seem to do anything without breaking one of the windows!" he had Miranda buy the ear and was dragging her down the hallway to the room he had gathered the other children in (he found it was easier on his vocals if he yelled at them all at once rather than individually).<p>

"This is only the second time it's happened!" Miranda whined. "And the first time I didn't even know people lived here!"

"Seriously Arthur, cut the girl a break, it's not like it was on purpose this time!" Francis replied. He had heard the noise and came to watch the drama, because it wasn't that often that Arthur yelled at someone besides him.

"I wasn't even there!" Miranda lied.

"Nice try, the others sold you out!" Francis replied a little too gleefully.

"Of course they did!" Miranda sighed "Could you let me go, I'm bleeding!"

"What? Oh, God!" Arthur replied releasing the girl's ear, when he noticed the -rather large amount of- blood gushing down the side of her face from the gash that had formed were her ear began to separate from the rest of her body. "I'm so sorry, dear!" he replied pulling a cloth napkin out of his pocket and pressing it to the wound. "I think this may consummate as your punishment!"

"I'd say!" Francis replied, "You made her bleed!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Arthur yelled. "You made her your personal food supply!"

"excusez-moi? I do that out of necessity! What purpose did pulling her ear off serve!"

"um… I'm felling a little…" before Miranda could finish her sentence she collapses.

* * *

><p>"You seem familiar, love, have I seem you before?"<p>

The woman jumped out of her flash black, her head snapped over to the red headed who was suddenly sitting next to here on the back of the bench, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Ian!" she gasped. "Don't do that!"

"I take that as a yes, could you tell me were darling, I can't quite put it together!" Ian replied.

The woman snorted and took off her glasses revealing her two different eye colors. "You better be joking you God dammed sheep shagging-"

"Now darling, we're in a park, there're children about!" Ian replied pressing his hand over Miranda's lips. "Watch your language! You sound like my baby brother!"

Miranda slapped Ian's hand away "How did you find me?"

"Well, darling, when you're the type of person that I am you learn how to make connections!" Ian replied pulling a package of cigarettes out of his pocket. "do you smoke?"

Miranda didn't answer, she just reached over and plucked a cigarette out of the box and reached into her pocket for her lighter.

"I always knew you were going to be a smoker!" Ian replied proudly, "From the fist moment I saw you I just knew!"

"So ware's your lovely wife?" Miranda asked taking a long hard drag.

* * *

><p>" Arthur has a brother?" Miranda replied, her curiosity had been peaked when she heard a knock at the door and she and Louis had ran to the door to find a tall red headed man with a soft slender red headed woman on her arm and Francis who had a very tight grip on Arthur who looked ready to kill everyone in the immediate vicinity.<p>

"Two!" Louis replied. The two were peeking around the corner of the hall way not entirely sure they were allowed to get close.

"So that short woman is actually a man?" Miranda replied.

"No! why would you think that?" Louis replied. "That's Bridget! She's Arthur's sire, she's also married to Ian!"

"That's messed up!" Miranda said.

"Oh, it get's worse!" Louis replied. "Arthur and Bridget were married at one point- she was even pregnant with his child- and then she ran away with Ian!"

"You're right, that is worse!" Miranda replied. "And a little whorish!"

"Arthur, you should teach your children that just because they're standing behind a wall, doesn't mean that I can't hear them!" Bridget sighed.

* * *

><p>"The little women and I are having a small falling out!" Ian replied.<p>

"You don't say, Scotty! Is it because you call her 'the little woman' because that would do it!" Miranda snapped.

"No that's not it at all!" Ian replied.

"Then what?"

"I may have insinuated that maybe just maybe women were, in fact, too emotionally unstable to get the right to vote!" Ian laughed weakly.

"You realize that you're lucky to have both your testacies right?" Miranda replied bitterly.

"Yes indeed!" Scot replied. "but I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, darling!"

"Then why are you- oof!" Miranda was interrupted by all the air being knocked out of her lungs as Ian tackled her to the ground, bearing his fangs.

"I'm here to kill you darling!"


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! this isn't actually an update! I just realized I left the song verse out! but chapter 4 is going pretty dam smoothly!

CONFETION 1: the fallowing chapter illiterates pretty accurately how I got directions in France, Spain, and Italy when I went on holiday with my friends last summer!

CONFETION 2: while Fallowing is great, I like reviews better!

CONFETION 3: I have no Idea who I'm going to do with America in this story! Helpful suggestions are helpful!

CONFETION 4: My boyfriend is from Scotland and he calls every one Darling or Sonny, so that is why Scotland keeps calling people Darling!

CONFETION 5: Scottish accents do to me what British accents do to most other girls

CONFETION 6: My name is also Miranda! (my friends and I named all our OCs after each other so it would be easy to remember!)

CONFETION 7: My older brother's name is Antonio, and he just had a daughter and named Flora!

CONFETION 8: My 2nd Middle name is Frances and my younger brother's name is Arthur, and we fight all the time! My first middle name is Rachel

CONFETION 9 My mom is actually from France, but all her children have Spanish and/or English names!

CONFETION 10: My spirit pokemon is a Murcrow!

CONFETION 11: I've had a shot of sake, it was very delicious!

CONFETION 12: I'm 17 and a legal resident of Texas, witch makes that last statement illegal unless you take into account that Texas has a loop hole law that states that as long as a child under the legal drinking age is on the property of a consenting parent/guardian and that parent/guardian is some were on the property it is completely legal!

CONFETION 13: My GPS is programmed to talk like Darra O'Brean from Mock the Week

CONFERION 14: I'm not completely sure that's how you spell Darra O'Brean, but I'm too lazy to look it up!

That is all!

* * *

><p>Go to sleep, ya little baby<br>Go to sleep, ya little baby,  
>ya mama's gone away, and your daddy's gonna stay<br>didn't leave nobody but the baby

"Um, Excuse me?" Francis looked up at a girl, obviously American, with long light brown hair and silver eyes, she was wearing a dark blue very low cut and tight fitting V-neck shirt that practically screamed "I have huge boobs look at my cleavage!" and a pair of boot-cut jeans in the middle of spring…so she was a southerner! "Do you speak English?" she asked, leaning forward so the Frenchman could see even farther down his shirt.

"Well, indeed I do!" Francis replied, most tourists he would have brushed off but she could prove to be quite a nice meal! "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yes me and my sister got a little lost!" she laughed nervously, idly playing with a lock of her hair. "We were supposed to meet a few relatives of ours at a café, and for the love of God we just can't find it! You'd think we'd be used to confusing cities what with us being from Dallas and all!"

"Oh, please!" Francis laughed deciding to play along "You're much to sweet to be from Dallas, you're odiously from Fort Worth*!"

The girl laughed.

Arthur snorted, he wasn't completely unused to Francis's constant flirting, he understood that it was how he trapped his prey, but it astounded him, frankly, that he couldn't tell that the girl was trying to trap him as well.

Arthur had a gift -all vampires had some sort of gift- the ability to see a creature for what it actually was. You see, magical creatures could conceal their dark presence and appear human to everyone, even others of their kind, but Arthur could always see them for who -or what- they actually were, and Francis was currently flirting with a mermaid!

As harmless as the word "mermaid" sounds- what with the Disney movies and cute little stories floating about (no pun intended), they were blood thirsty flesh eaters and would most defiantly settle for vampire, even if it meant more of a fight.

So when Francis came prancing back to the table brandishing a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it and announced that he had just found dinner Arthur was more than ready to shoot him down.

"Pick again!" he snapped. "She was a mermaid! Did you really think a normal human was capable of wielding her sexuality that effectively?"

"What are you talking about?" Francis laughed. "You know I only have eyes for you, mon amour!"

"Really?" Arthur replied. "Then what color were her eyes?"

"a solid D-cup -oh, wait I mean…"

"See!" Arthur snapped. "Pick again, she'll be dead before your hair gets wet!"

Francis laughed. He leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek, making him turn bright red, "it's sweat that you worry about me!"

"How are the children?" Arthur muttered trying to change the subject, he knew Francis had the ability to since their wear-abouts no matter how far they were, it was one of the many powers a Sire had over his Victims.

"Well, the boys are all doing fine, but Miranda's getting strangled by your older brother in a dog park!" Francis replied.

"What!" Arthur yelled. "We have to do something!"

"Like what? I don't like it either, but she's across the ocean in America, there's no way we can intervene!" Francis replied. There was a slight pause before Francis got another idea "Well there's one way, but you won't tolerate it!" he snickered prodding Arthur's foot with his own.

* * *

><p>"What the" gasp "hell" wheeze "man?" Miranda managed to get out as Ian choked the life out of here.<p>

"Sorry, Darling, you're in league with a slayer! I can't in my good conscience let you live!" Ian laughed. "But don't worry! I'm being a lot more merciful than the others would be!"

* * *

><p>flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda had opted to be left on her own when Francis and Arthur finally left the mansion on the hill. A lot of time had passed. Her father was dead, her siblings had moved on, and her child hood house reduced to rubble, but she had been craving independence and freedom. She had envied the boys who had gone off on their own and done what they wanted.<p>

So there she was, in a ghost town, standing on the door step of a house that no longer existed, looking for some sort of momentum to keep with her, something to remind her of the family she out lived.

Francis had cursed her with eternal youth, she would stay in her mid twenties her entire life, consequently she would out live everyone she would ever meet. She was drowning in that fact. She couldn't understand why Francis would do such a thing!

Suddenly a glint of black caught her eye, she walked over to it and picked up a small cross bead that had at one time belonged to her mother's rosary. She remembered her father always carried it with him, so he could remember his wife and the mother of his children, who had died from the Spanish flu when Miranda was still a young girl.

The bead almost felt heavy under the enormous amount of emotional weight it carried, serving as both a reminder of Miranda's mother and father.

She allowed herself to cry as the memory of her fathers stories hung heavy in the air, about the beautiful Italian woman with a firry temper, who pretended to be cruel but underneath the façade loved more than any other human being alive.

Miranda staggered out of the skeleton of the house and plopped down on the curb, she rested her head on her knees and wondered what exactly she was going to do. She sat like that for a long while before she felt a shadow fall over her.

She looked up quickly in surprise to see a man with silver hair and red eyes, with what looked to be a chick perched on his shoulder. "Well, well, well" her said slyly "looks like I just found myself a little lost birdie!"

* * *

><p>end flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda opened and closed her mouth like a dieing fish, she dug her finger nails into Ian's hands, drawing blood in a last ditch effort to get him to let go.<p>

"You even killed one of us!" Ian hissed, ignoring the pain "That's an unforgivable offence!"

* * *

><p>flashback again<p>

* * *

><p>"Were are we?" Miranda asked she looked around at the majestic red mountains, she had never seen anything like it!<p>

"Arizona!" Gilbert replied, opening up the hood of his old beaten up truck revealing a large plume of white smoke. "God Dammit!"

"Move!" Miranda commanded, grabbing the wrench out of Gilbert's hands, she leaned over the hood and began to tinker with the engine.

"Hey! Be careful! We're Miles away from civilization, if you break it more we're going to die!" Gilbert snapped. "And that would be totally un-awesome!"

"Shut-up!" Miranda replied slamming the hood down. "Try it now!"

Gilbert sniffed and climbed into the drivers seat, very skeptical of the girl's mechanic skills considering that she couldn't even drive, he turned the key and low and behold the truck sprang to life. "That's amazing! How did you do that?"

"I'm just good at fixing stuff!" Miranda replied rubbing the geese from the motor onto her jeans before getting in on the passenger side and Gilbert drove away. "I had a lot of practice!"

"Oh, here we go!" Gilbert laughed reaching over to ruffle Miranda's hair, but she scoffed ducked out of the way "are you going to tell me a few happy memories about how the blood suckers were kind to you, so you don't feel there's a justified reason to kill them!"

"Well, yeah! I mean you don't see cows banding together and killing every human they come across!" Miranda replied.

"You would, if cows were as smart as vampire slayers!" Gilbert replied. He pulled the truck into the parking lot of a full service station.

"I thought you said we were miles away from civilization!" Miranda said warily.

"I'm not quite sure one gas station constitutes as civilization." Gilbert replied. "Besides, I'd rather not find out if you're a shit mechanic or not 12 miles outside Sedona with no food or water!" Miranda puffed out her cheeks and sulked, at the suggestion that her craftsmanship was anything less than extraordinary. "When you're done pouting, why don't you go inside and get something to dink?" Gilbert chuckled, holding a 5-dollar-bill in front of Miranda's face.

"Fine, maybe I will!" Miranda sighed snacking the money out of her travel companion's hand.

When she entered the store the fist thing she noticed was that it was very cold. Which was strange, considering nothing could get colder than about 70 in the middle of the summer, and it felt like it could have been about 40. Miranda ignored it and walked over to the cooler at the back of the room expecting to find something cold to drink, instead she found something much worse: a human arm, floating in about 6 pints of blood.

Miranda covered her mouth to muffle her sudden shriek of terror and jumped backwards, knocking over a flimsy shelf. Quickly recovering from her near panic attack, Miranda quickly shut the cooler right before a tall creaky man with jet black hair and a sinister stair entered the room.

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice was unsettlingly deep and way too smooth, which did little to help Miranda's growing since of dread.

"uh, I'm sorry, my friend and I are having a little car trouble, I was looking for a part, and I kind of knocked over your shelf, I'm sorry, I'll set everything back!" Miranda said, trying to cover her panic as best she could, she was starting to feel like a cornered animal, witch was fitting, considering what he was.

The man gave her a way too charming smile, showing his long fangs. "Don't worry about it!" he said, he moved over to her and set the shelf back upright, before placing a hand on the small of her back. "Now what can I help you find?"

"Oh, we should ask my friend, he's really the one who's good with cars!" she said, feeling very nervous at the close proximity. All Miranda really wanted to do was get as close to Gilbert as possible. This Vampire was different, scary- I mean, yes Francis could be very scary when he wanted to be, but this guy wasn't even trying and she already felt like a mouse in the lions den!

"Of course!" the man replied but he made no to leave. "May I ask you your name?"

"M-Miranda!" she muttered, realizing that he wasn't interested in letting her leave.

"Your eyes are very interesting!" the vampire replied. "Might I ask how it happened?"

That was when a handy bit of information came back to her, something Louis had told her back when they were young: "The scar on your neck signifies that you're Francis's property, most vampires will respect that and leave you alone"

"I already belong to some one!" she hissed filled with a new confidence, she pulled back the collar of her shirt, to revel the jagged pink scar on the crook of her neck.

The Vampire smiled in amusement. "I don't care!" the whispered, holding a shard finger nail against Miranda's throat. "rules are for the weak! I think you'll find that I'm nothing of the sort!"

Miranda narrowed her eyes at him, before bringing her foot up and kicking him as hard as she could in the stomach, sending him staggering back a few steps. He looked up at her with a mixture of shock and rage before he lunged.

She ducked out of the way, and made a break for the door, slamming into it with her shoulder with a loud THUD! Locked!

Miranda wasted no time, frantic to get away from the evil creature with an unhealthy interest in her, she kicked in the glass window and dove out. "Gilbert! Vampire!" she screamed, as she realized how stupid a plan that was, as a puddle of blood formed under her hip were the glass had sliced clean threw her flesh. She staggered to her feet, resolving to carry a knife with her from that moment on if she happened to survive, and staggered towards her friend, who had grabbed a big ass knife out of the truck bed. She didn't need to turn around to know that the vampire had recovered from his tumble in the motor oil cans, and was gaining on her, very quickly.

Suddenly Gilbert up and threw the hunters knife. In her dizzy haze Miranda was surprised she managed to catch it, she spun on her heels and sank the knife straight into the Vampire's heart, right as he reached out to gab her. His contorted into an expression of intense pain and he let out an inhuman shriek as he dissolved into dust and blew away with the wind.

Miranda collapsed out of both relief and blood loss. "hospital!" she murmured.

* * *

><p>end flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Self -Defense!" Miranda choked, she wondered were everyone was, she could have sworn the park was teeming with people just a moment ago, why had they all disappeared the moment Ian attacked.<p>

"That's enough!" a familiar and very welcome voice commanded. Ian immediately released his hold on Miranda's throat. Though he didn't move from is position as the girl gasped for breath. "What's the meaning of this?" Bridget snapped, though the little white parasol she was holding really took away from her threatening demeanor.

"I was taking care of the trader!" Ian hissed, he sounded like a small child, who had just been caught smashing the dinner plates.

"I gave you no such order!" Bridget snapped grabbing Ian by the collar. "explain yourself!" Unfortunately for Ian, he didn't have an answer, so he just refrained from making eye contact with his unhappy master. Bridget's ghostly green eyes grew cold and hard. "You thought you were in the dog house before!" she said lowly her eyes narrowing. "but I'll deal with you later!" she muttered pushing him down and turning to Miranda. "I haven't seen you in a while!" she said sweetly, the sudden change of tone was enough to give a person whiplash. "How have you been, dear?"

"Lately?" Miranda chuckled. "on the edge!"

"Good way to live, well, I guess not considering the circumstances!" Bridget laughed, helping Miranda to her feet. "So, were do you live? I'll walk you home!"


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, I left this out of the last chapter, it might make a few things a little clearer!

At the beginning of the last chapter, when France was flirting with the mermaid, he made a comment about how she was too nice to b from Dallas, so she must have been from Fort Worth. Well, that was me making a sly commentary on the rivalry between my current residents of Fort Worth and Dallas, TX. Basically the best way to describe the tension between the two is: think of London and Paris, now put them with in driving distance of each other then sit back and watch the carnage! But basically Dallas sees Fort Worth as a sleepy city with nothing going on just because they have a basketball stadium and an iconic sky line, and Fort Worth sees Dallas as a trashy, rundown, New York wanna be, that's gotten too big for their britches

… okay fine, so it was just one thing!

CONFETION 15: I just bought two baby octopus plushies from a girl online, I got the package today and found out that she actually lives about 5 blocks away from me!

CONFETION 16: I named my baby octopuses Paul and Norman!

CONFETION 17: my best friend's family owns a Sushi bar called the Kiku Gardens (they are Japanese, so it's legit!)

CONFETION 18: I just saw the Hunger Games and I would have liked it better if the camera didn't move so much!

* * *

><p>Lean on me<br>when your not strong  
>I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on

"So, you say you killed that vampire out of self defense?" Bridget asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The two had long sense arrived at Miranda's apartment flat and where sitting at the small bar discussing the past events of the day.

"Yes!" Miranda sighed "I'm telling you, there was something off about him!"

"Did you kill him because he was off?" Bridget replied. "Because that would be considered cold blood-"

"NO!" Miranda yelled. "He tried to kill me!" she took a deep breath "…He tried to bite me, even after I told him that I-"

"Belonged to Francis?" Bridget replied. Miranda nodded. "Yes, that's defiantly off… vampires normally won't risk biting another vampire's victim, that's grounds for execution in our society… describe him more!"

"He was some sort of serial killer-"

"We're all serial killers! We survive off the blood of humans, a few are bound to die!" Bridget sighed.

"No, not like that!" Miranda sighed. "You kill, but you don't butcher, this guy was… he kept a human arm in a cooler!"

"Hmm…" Bridget replied. "Did he have dark eyes?"

Miranda nodded.

"I see!"

"You don't believe me…" Miranda replied.

"No, far from it!" Bridget replied. "you see, vampires can get more than just a taste for blood… it's kind of like alcoholism, only much worse. When a vampire contracts this "extreme-vampirism" as they call it, people die- lots of people, in extremely morbid and painful ways! it's considered execution to kill one of them."

"So, I'm innocent?"

"If what you tell me is true, then yes you're innocent… as innocent as you can be when you've murdered some one!" Bridget replied. "But it seems like that information should have been passed around… unless- I have to go!" Bridget replied hopping to her feet and grabbing her parasol. "Call someone to stay with you, and for the love of God don't go anywhere without a knife ever again!"

"Who do I-" call?

Miranda got cut off by the door slamming shut. She hadn't actually been in contact with anyone from her… past life in almost 20 years… if you didn't count the time she ran into Alfred during her tore in Iraq a few years ago, but other than that-

He worries were cut sort by a more pressing matter when she heard a loud shriek fallowed by several thumps of equal volume. Miranda sighed and ran into the hallway that lead down stairs to the tattoo parlor she lived above to see Bridget being startled by a very angry looking brunet.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" the angry Italian yelled, grabbing a fist full of hair.

"Like I have to explain myself to the likes of you!" Bridget scoffed, sticking her fingers in his eye

"Lovino!" Miranda yelled, she walked over and picked up Lovino like he was a little lap dog. "Stop! She's my Aunt!"

"I thought you were adopted!" Lovino hissed, Bridget got to her feet and made a move to lunge at the small Italian.

"Bridget! Stop! He's my room mate!" Miranda yelled, sticking out her leg and lightly kicking her in thee stomach "and yes, she's my…"

"Mother's sister"

"Mother? Really?" Miranda replied.

"Oh, take it from someone who's slept with him! He's the woman in the relationship!" Bridget sighed.

"You slept with your brother?" Lovino replied. "You Vampires just can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

"Well, Brother-in-law!" Bridget corrected.

"She was married to him for a while, but she left him for his brother!" Miranda elaborated.

"That's low!" Lovino replied.

"Shut-up!" Bridget hissed. "I don't need the opinion from someone of your kind!"

"I think you should go!" Miranda replied as Lovino struggled against her grip, trying to get to the sassy red head who was the current source of his rage.

"Dooly noted!" Bridget hissed before stopping down the stairs. Miranda waited until she was confident Lovino wasn't going to go after her before she released him.

"What the hell!" Lovino hissed, immediately spinning around and shoving Miranda into the wall. "I thought you said you wouldn't bring any of them around here!"

"I'm sorry!" Miranda said flatly. "Things have… changed!"

"Dumb Bastard!" Lovino yelled stomping past her, "You might consider moving out!" he slammed the door to his apartment hard enough to send a steady vibration through the wall. Miranda let out a slow, controlled breath and shank to the floor.

She dug her old cheep cell pone out of her pocket and scrolled threw the listed numbers (of which she had 7) she selected a random number and pressed call. "Hello?" she muttered into the speaker "Can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

><p>SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!<p>

I've got writers block but I really want to finish this story! I'll take your suggestions and everything! Just someone !


	5. Chapter 5

...

okay fist let me apologize for the delay, I've been going through some heavy shit like graduating from high school, moving away from home for the first time, adopting kittens, and being a grooms-woman my older brothers wedding... in Moscow.

secondly let me apologize again for this little bullshit non-chapter attention grabber, I know I get pissy when other authors do this to me, but I really feel like I owe you an explication.

but anyways, the laptop I was using (i.e. the piece-O-shit netbook) completely crashed, so I lost _all _my resent works, witch set me back quite a bit, so I got a new, fast, beautiful, high resolution Samsung with my graduation money, and I started over (admittedly I wasn't that far- finals and all) and yesterday I was almost done, but I didn't save properly (ie I wanted auto-save to do my work for me) and when I went to finish it this morning, it was gone D':

so, I'm terribly sorry for the false hope, but I will try and get the new chapter up right away.

... moral support in this time of need is very much helpful!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo all,

Sorry for the delay, but I've finally gotten settled in my dorm, and things are going smoothly, not as much homework as I was expecting, so I should have more time to write (assuming I don't do something unexpected like get a boyfriend- or girlfriend, I'm past caring at this point and I kind of just want love)

…

Okay, one of my friends gave me a water color of England as a present (I moved really far from home), and I love it and all, but he's sitting above my desk glaring at me… it's like he _knows_ or something. I'm very uncomfortable right now.

Also ALL of the shipping in this chapter by the way…. Well, almost ALL of the shipping (one more main shipping to mention, and that'll be next chapter) and fan service!

There shall be major fan service in the chapter!

* * *

><p>We did start the fire<br>No, it's been burning since the world's been turning!  
>We didn't start the fire<br>No, we didn't light it  
>But we'll try to fight it<p>

Alfred walked down the side walk of a busy LA shopping center. To be honest he kind of regretted moving to California. I mean the weather was nice and all, but now he was so far away from everyone- not that living in New York put him very close to anyone, California just felt like a different world completely (he could at least count his blessings that he wasn't still enlisted and forced to live places like Killeen, Texas or Columbus, Georgia).

**((A/N: there is absolutely nothing wrong with either Killeen or Columbus, I used to live in Killeen, and I have several friends and relatives in Special Forces training in Columbus at the moment, both are nice places, but they're small and don't have just a ton going on (unless watching drunk frat boys getting absolutely murdered is your kind of thing, in which case we'd get along famously).))**

He stopped just outside of an antique looking building. It gave off a very threatening air, and everyone else seemed to hurry past, as if some sort of monster would bust down the door and chase them down the street… they weren't completely stupid for thinking that. Alfred supposed it was easy to see vampires as monsters, after all a lot of people's definition of a monster was something that killed people and vampires would most defiantly fall into that category- though was it really his fault that he had to consume human blood to live? And it really wasn't like he just went around manicuring people for the hell of it!

He only killed when he was hungry, just like the law of the wild states.

Humans are such unnatural creatures.

Alfred ascended the steps of the building. He could practically _feel _the weird looks of the wary pedestrians- they must have thought he was so cool! The guy who's brave enough to go into the creepy house on the end of 6th avenue, yep, that was him.

Hell yeah!

He pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by the thick smell of some sort of smoked herd; the air was heavy with the stuff, swilling around lazily like a board specter trying to think of a purpose.

A board looking girl behind the counter with straight brown hair was stunned by the sudden sound of the doorbell, her head immediately wiped around to spot the stranger in the door way.

"What can I help you with sir?" she asked with the kind of fake kindness you would expect from a receptionist.

"I need to speak with the seer, if you don't mind." Alfred replied as kindly as possible.

"Of course." The girl replied she motioned to the door just to her right. "I'm sure he's been expecting you."

Alfred nodded a thank you, and pushed past the red curtains into the small tea room in the back. At the far side end of the room, behind a large black table sat a small Japanese man with dark eyes that reflected an impassive stare that seemed to go for thousands of miles, her cradled a long thin pipe between his fingers as he took a long slow drag.

"Alfred." He said as he exhaled the smoke. "I was expecting you sooner. You'll do anything for her- you'd do anything for any of your siblings, it seems."

Alfred smiled and blushed a bit as he took his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"But you shouldn't have come." The Japanese man replied taking another drag of his pipe. "You've brought us both to the gate of death"

"Wha-" before Alfred could even get the T out of his mouth bullets ripped through the door from which he had just come.

Acting on instinct Alfred lunged at the small Japanese man and tried to shield him as best he could with his own body, the bullets stung on impact, but none of them broke the skin- their attackers obviously weren't using holy silver, the only substance that could break a vampires skin.

"I need options, how are we getting out of here?" Alfred yelled over the hail of bullets.

"There's no way out, we'll die here." The Japanese man replied. "I've already seen it"

"I'm not going out without a fight, is there another way out or not?" Alfred yelled. The Japanese man looked to the back door, and Alfred saw were there was a large black door that had been concealed behind the traditional paper screen.

Alfred let out a sigh, mentally preparing himself, he could feel his attacker drawing closer until he felt the searing hot mental of a gun barrel pressed to his temple.

He looked up to see an Asian girl, with long straight hair and a creepy grin, holding a hunting knife that was about half as long as she was. "Well." She replied, in an unmistakable southern accent, "This went exactly as planned Mr. Honda." She nodded to the Japanese man, who was cradling his head in his hands, with his eyes screwed shut. "Hmm… shame. He's going through withdraw, he won't be able to witness our fun!" she took the gun from Alfred's forehead and pointed it at his companion. "Well, if he can't bear witness to your death, he'll just have to bear witness to y-" Alfred, kicked the gun out of her hand, and jumped up off the floor with Mr. Honda tucked under his arm, he crashed through the large black door (not wanting to take the chance that it might be locked), that lead to the ally way behind the store.

Then he ran, he ran until he was absolutely 110% positive he had lost that crazy ass woman. He set the small Japanese man down. He seemed to be unconscious, but not hurt. Alfred rested his hands on his knees and panted, trying to regain a steady heartbeat.

"That was impossible." The Japanese man replied eyes barley more than slights, something seemed different about his voice it was more genuine and present than it had in the tea room. "I saw, she was supposed to kill us." He held his head and screwed his eyes shut in pain.

"Don't speak!" Alfred replied, lifting him bridal style, "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>The bell above the door rang dully as the door was pushed open, a tall boy with shoulder length blond hair pulled into a pony tail stood nervously in the door way, the methodical buzz of a tattoo gun sends a cold sweat down his neck as he looks around in confusion. He shoves his hands in to the pockets of his acid washed jeans as he stands awkwardly in the middle of the lobby waiting for some sign to tell him he's in the right place.<p>

A short woman with long wavy hair and sweat green eyes walked in from the back room, her arms were covered in possibly the most beautiful sleeve tattoos anyone had ever seen. She saw the boy. Sensing his nervousness, she graced him with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice masked by a thick Hungarian accent.

"I-uh-w-well…" he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm looking for-" his train of thought was broken by the sound of footsteps on the rickety stairs

"Liz, I'm going to the…" Miranda stopped mid step and sentence when see caught sight of the tall blond boy. "You." She said her eyes wide, the vinyl grocery bags she was caring hit the floor.

The blond boy gave a lopsided smile. "Me." He replied. His voice carried a hint of something hopeful, hope that was demolished when her fist collides with his sternum. She's still as fast-still as strong- as the last time he saw her- the last time they fought- he had expected her to have slipped up at least a little bit. He stumbled; his back hit the corner of the door.

"Why are you here?" Miranda shrieked she seized the front of his shirt and pulled back for another punch, this one destine to hit him dead in the noise, the boy's blue eyes shown bright with fear, but he made no move to stop her.

Suddenly, she stopped, millimeters away from her target. The boy opened his eyes to see Liz had pulled out a skinny wooden baton, better known as a magic wand.

"That's enough, Miranda," She said in a low tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Miranda growled her silver and gold eyes were locked on the boys pail face.

When she was granted movement again she turned around and grabbed the grocery bags, then stormed out of the small tattoo parlor, making her way to the run down Albertson's just down the street as quickly as she could.

She stopped when she heard footsteps. "Go away, Louis!" She said, her voice dripping with acid and hate.

"Cut the crap, honey, if you were really still mad at me -after all these years- then you would have stabbed me!" Louis snorted, he had his hand in her deep pockets before she could even blink and retrieved the roughly 6 inch long hunting knife. "A gift from your little slayer friend, I take it?" he asked running the sharp blade over his index finger, he watched in mild amusement as a thin line of crimson ran into his palm.

"Why are you here?" Miranda hissed snatching her knife back and shoving it back into her pocket. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know." Louis replied. "Maybe I'm a little worried about myself."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Miranda hissed. "Last time I check, you had everyone rapped around your finger. No one would _dare _hurt _you_. You're too cute, or charming, or whatever you want them to believe- because everyone believes anything you say!"

"You don't." He replied.

"Because I'm genetically predisposed to resist you're Jack Ass 'Prince Charming' routine!" Miranda hissed.

"It's unbecoming of a young woman to speak in such a matter~" Louis replied in a singsong tone. "There's no wonder your single if you treat every man like you treat me!"

"How did this suddenly become about me?" Miranda replied, by that time they had reached the Kroger. She grabbed a cart and began to seek out the items on her grocery list. "Answer my question, what are _you _scared of?"

"I talked to my mother…" Louis replied.

"Dear lord, what did that crazy fuck tell you?" Miranda said her shoulders dropping slightly.

Louis ignored her rude comment about his mother, because really she wasn't wrong. Bianca Bonnefoy's first experience in the real human world was that of the French Revolution, and over the years she had just come to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnessed the very lowest points in humanity's sanity. She had lost faith in humans and over the years went through the motions of stirring up trouble herself. Of course Miranda had only met her once, and they hadn't spoken more than two words to each other, but it was fairly easy to diagnose someone as bat-shit-crazy when they do things like try to stab you in the eye with a fork.

"She told me that it was quite possible that someone might be trying to hurt Grandpapa or Arthur by trying to kill you, but if that was the case I'm sure they would just as easily settle for me, Alfred, or Mathew" Louis replied.

"That doesn't seem like something she would say," Miranda replied grabbing a box of pasta off of one of the shelves.

"Replace the word 'you' with 'filthy she beast'." Louis sighed.

"Ah, now that sounds plausible." Miranda replied adding a box of whole grain pasta to her cart "but I don't really recall Francis and Arthur having that many enemies, why would anyone want to hurt them"

"Shits and giggles." Louis replied. "Vampires occasionally get bored and wreak havoc just for the show."

"It is a fucked up world in which we live." Miranda replied. "So you're here because you're scared and want to hide behind me?"

"No, I'm here because I'm scared, and you were closest." Louis retorted.

"Sure!" Miranda snorted before going back to her shopping.

After a short while her body went rigged and she slowly turned back to face Louis "Mathew's alone!" Miranda suddenly stated. The realization had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hm?" Louis replied not quite fallowing her train of thought.

"Last time I talked to him, Mathew was doing some sort of nature conservation research up in Saskatchewan, he's by himself in a cabin in the middle of the woods with a bunch of polar bears or some shit! He's alone, Louis, if something happened there would be no one to save him!"

"What are we going on some sort of road trip now?" Louis replied as he watched Miranda tap on her shitty flip phone and hold it to her ear. "Where are we going to get the gas money to drive to Canada?"

"God dammit, he's not answering!" Miranda yelled. "-Oh, I know!" she began to dial another number. "Yes, hello Gilbert?"

"WHAT!" Louis yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the store. "You're not sending that MONSTER to look after our brother!"

* * *

><p>Fridays were hard for a vampire. Arthur particularly hated them more than any other day of the week, because everyone was always out in full force crowding the streets and the clubs, making it hard to get a decent meal cornered in a deserted alley way- because there were no deserted alley ways on Fridays! There was always some dirty pervert getting his money's worth with a hooker, or a drunken couple who couldn't resist each other long enough to get home.<p>

Arthur slumped against the door, as he shoved his key in the lock. He was in particularly deep shit tonight. His mark had gotten away from him, after she realized what was going on. The issues wasn't with being found out, after several hundred years, humans weren't really ready to believe in the occult anymore, she would be laughed off, and she might get a headline in some trashy tabloid, but Arthur was safe.

His issue was with the fact that the bitch had bleed all over him! I mean she completely _ruined _his new shirt- well, it was really his fault, he knew hunting was a messy business, and he shouldn't have taken anything that he wasn't willing to lose, but still.

Arthur pushed the door open with a loud sigh, ready to retire for the night- he wanted to save his energy since he didn't feed he felt rather light headed, and he was not exactly in the best mood for his second option (With any luck Francis would already be asleep, so he wouldn't have to deal with him tonight).

Arthur slipped off his shirt and dropped it in the trashcan, and ran his tong along his chin, trying to get the last of that bitch's blood off of him.

"Hmm… rotten luck tonight I see?" Francis purred in his ear. Arthur would have jumped but he was far too used to this kind of thing to bother anymore.

"Oh, hush!" Arthur replied coyly "I just had a bit of a fight, that's all!" but the roar of his stomach betrayed him.

"Don't play games!" Francis murmured into Arthur's neck sending an electric sensation down his spine. "We finished with that hundreds of years ago." He raped his arms around Arthur's thin bare waist. "If you didn't get a proper meal you know what needs to be done"

Arthur groaned, leaning his head back as Francis ran his lips along his neck "Do we have to? I'm sure I can skip one meal, I'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Non." Francis replied. "You'll regret that in the morning, trust me."

Sometimes Arthur hated being a vampire.

Francis spun him around, and connected their lips in a dead passionate kiss, pressing Arthur against the wall.

It always amazed Arthur how his heart always leapt every time they kissed that way, even after all these years.

They finally broke apart for air, chests heaving, faces flushed. Francis reached up and grabbed Arthur's crotch causing him to gasp and through his head back. "Have you changed your mind yet?" Francis purred, squeezing a bit harder.

Arthur nodded weakly letting a soft whimper escape his lips.

"Shall we go someplace more comfortable?" Francis asked, pressing his lips against Arthur's throat.

Before Arthur even knew what happened he was lying naked on their bed, moaning softly and arching his back, as his husband pressed his lips against sensitive skin. They had reached a very comfortable point in their relationship, one that was nearly impossible to achieve in a mortal life time. After such a long time there was no more need for guess work or hesitation, no need to ask questions they already knew.

"A-Ah!" Arthur tilted his head back and moaned loudly as Francis slowly pushed inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. He squirmed and curled is toes, and arched his back, not quite able to find the words to beg Francis to move, while his lover loomed above him, more than slightly amused by how hot and bothered Arthur was getting form just this little bit of contact.

Finally Francis took (some) pity on his poor partner, and started to move at an agonizingly slow pace- as teasing Arthur was just too amusing.

"G-God!" Arthur moaned throwing his head back. "Please!"

And with that, Francis lost every ounce of self-control he had, and began pounding into Arthur at an inhuman speed, causing Arthur to literally scream in pleasure- frankly they were a little surprised no one called the police.

Arthur gasped, throat raw as he came, dragging his nails down Francis's back before collapsing back on the bed exhausted. Francis soon followed. They laid there for several moments not saying anything, Arthur idly playing with Francis's hair as they drifted off to sleep.

However, sleep wouldn't be coming to them that night.

* * *

><p>So, how does everyone feel about a little AmeriPan? I feel good about it, I think it's cute!<p>

Also, I was kind of forced into the sex scene by a close friend, so I'm sorry is it sucks. -_-;

Also, I'd like an evaluation of my OCs, I'm going to actually attempt to be a professional writer one of these days, and I'd like to know that I can build strong likable characters.


End file.
